SleuthClan Era
by Deepstar911
Summary: A new era has arrived, and it's name is SleuthClan. What's up with this Clan? Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter
1. Alliances

Alliances

 _ **SleuthClan**_

 _ **A well-Hidden secret, This Clan has everything revolving around mating… But no other Clan knows… Except for the names; ShadowClan replacement**_

 _ **(Main Story Clan)**_

 **Leader**

 **Deepstar –** Full-Black Tom; Loves to rape she-cats deep; Adores Toms fucking him; RapePaw's Sex Slave

 **Apprentice - RapePaw**

 **Deputy**

 **HearthPool –** Dark Grey Tabby She-Cat; Most wanted She-Cat to mate with; secretly loves pain; LargeKit's Sex Toy

 **Medicine Cat**

 **LittlePussy –** White She-Cat; Cums/submits easily

 **Apprentice – RamPaw**

 **Warriors**

 **HammerDick –** Brown Tabby Tom; Loves to rape Deepstar; Best mater in the Clan

 **Apprentice - CumPaw**

 **LustLick –** White She-Cat; Licks up leftover cum in Mating Clearing so gets pregnant with other cat's kits

 **TenderKiss –** Orange Tabby She-Cat; has longest heats that can last for Months; Loves to mate with HearthPool

 **ThrustCock –** Black Tom; Hardest Mater in Clan

 **Apprentice - RosePaw**

 **TinyPussy –** Stone-Gray She-Cat with bobbed tail; tightest pussy in Clan; Loves rape

 **Apprentice - RockPaw**

 **HugePenis –** Large Ginger Tom; Loves to mate with Deepstar; biggest dick in the Clan

 **WetCore –** Pale Blue She-Cat; gets wet easily; Seduces toms into mating with her

 **CloudFur – Muscular White** Tom; is most likely asked to attend Apprentice Training to do threesomes

 **Apprentice - FoxPaw**

 **PeachRose –** Fiery-and-White She-Cat; Kits love to mate with her; HugeKit's Sex Toy

 **EchoCum –** Silver Tabby She-Cat; Cums easily

 **LionFoot –** Golden Tabby Tom; Always mates or rapes kits disliking mating or unwilling to

 **Apprentices**

 **RapePaw –** Tortoiseshell Tom; Loves to rape Deepstar, Especially when the Clan is full

 **Rampaw –** Brown and Black Tom with fur sticking out at all ends; Adores fucking his mentor

 **CumPaw –** Cream and White She-Cat; Easily cums when it comes to her mentor

 **RosePaw –** The only cat in the Clans that has a rusty pelt; Silver Stripes, Right Leg and Tail; Second cat wanted to mate with after HearthCloud; Most submissive to anything

 **RockPaw –** Stone-Grey Tom; Loves having cats suck his rod; not easily hardened

 **FoxPaw –** Fox-Pelted Tom; Only likes to mate Toms but likes She-Cats raping him

 **Queens**

 **HearthPool –** Dark Grey Tabby She-Cat; Most wanted Cat to mate with; secretly loves pain; Largekit's Sex Toy; Mother to LargeKit's Kits; HugeKit and FlameKit

 **LittlePussy –** White She-Cat; Cums/Submits easily; Mothering RamPaw's unborn kits

 **PetalPaw –** Fiery-Pelted She-cat; Hates mating; Mothering LionFoot's unborn kits

 **SoftWish –** Pale Blue She-Cat with White Stripes; Adores sucking tom's rods; Mothering Rockpaw's Kits; LargeKit and DreamKit

 **Kits**

 **LargeKit –** Black Tom; Only 4 Moons and is biggest in the Nursery

 **HugeKit –** Black-and-Gray Tom; 3 Moons and is second largest **.**

 **FlameKit –** Gray She-Cat with Black splotches

 **Dreamkit –** Gray She-Cat with Pale Blue paws and stripes

 **Elders**

 **Grassheart –** White Tom; HatesMating

 **Toys**

 **Deepstar –** Full-Black tom; Loves to rape She-Cats deep; Adores Toms fucking him; RapePaw's Sex Slave

 **HearthPool –** Dark Grey Tabby She-Cat; Most wanted Cat to mate with; secretly loves pain; LargeKit's Sex Toy

 **Dune –** Sandy She-Cat; Former FishClanner; Hates mating; ThrustCock's Toy

 **Kestrel –** Sandy Red She-Cat; Former FishClanner; Hates mating; HammerDick's Toy

 **Reed** – Sandy Tabby Tom; Former FishClanner; Loves to secretly mate Kestrel and Dune unwillingly

 **Cumsplat –** White Tom with Cream patches; Loves to have dicks up his ass

 _ **FishClan**_

 _ **The only Clan that revolves around swimming and everything Water; RiverClan replacement**_

 **Leader**

 **SalmonStar –** Very Pale Orange Tabby Tom, 1 Life Left

 **Deputy**

 **TroutTail –** She-Cat with White with Black Splotches, Had an unusual whip-thin-ended and always Glossy Tail.

 **Medicine Cat**

 **SwampFlower –** Brown Tabby She-Cat

 **Apprentice – ShiverPaw**

 **Warriors**

 **(Toms and She-Cats without Kits)**

 **Lakeshine –** A Dark Blue She-Cat with a Silver-Tipped Muzzle

 **FernSplash –** Tortoiseshell She-Cat with White Paws

 **Apprentice - TwigPaw**

 **RiverRipple –** A full-white She-Cat with a Blue Patch around her Left eye.

 **Cattail –** Dusky Brown Tom; Former kittypet

 **SplashPelt –** Black Tabby Tom with Gray Stripes

 **Apprentice - ShinePaw**

 **WebFur –** Black-and-White Tom

 **Apprentice - LogPaw**

 **MudFoot –** Bramble-Brown Long-Furred Tom

 **Apprentices**

 **(More than six moons old, in training to become Warriors)**

 **ShiverPaw –** Full Black Tom

 **ShinePaw –** Golden Cream She-Cat

 **TwigPaw –** Brown Tabby She-Cat with a White Tail

 **LogPaw –** Ginger Tom

 **Queens**

 **(She-Cats expecting or nursing kits)**

 **MossStorm –** Pale Blue She-Cat; Father of SalmonStar's Kits; **Thornkit –** Orange Tabby Tom; **ToadKit –** Cream Tom; **WetKit –** Pale Blue She-Cat

 **Elders**

 **(Former Warriors and Queens now retired)**

 **MissingEye –** Full-white She-Cat with a missing eye; Former prettiest in the Clan


	2. 1 The Beginning

_**The Beginning**_

"We're all here? Hurry up, Hearthsnail!" DeepSky murmured through the dense forest. "It's not Hearthsnail, Didn't we go through this?" HearthFoot hissed. "Here…" SmallLeaf muttered, catching up to the group as well. "Oh, Goodie!" HearthFoot purred. "It's time to begin our meeting. I've already gotten every cat in DustClan to agree to SleuthClan. Agreed with you two?" DeepSky hissed. Easily scared, HearthFoot piped up. "Y-Yes Master!" SmallLeaf laughed at the gullible little Gray she-cat. "Ooh, I like that. Call me it again, again!" DeepSky placed a smug grin on his face. HearthFoor smirked back, SmallLeaf watching them stare with wide eyes. "I agree, Master! I will love you and SleuthClan!" HearthCloud mused. "Fuck, Oh how you turn me on!" DeepSky hissed. The tom rocketed into HearthFoot, ears pricking to listen as she screamed. "What do I want to hear, HearthFoot? This will be a new custom to SleuthClan! Oh yes, It will!" DeepSky murmured in her hear, though purposely loud enough for SmallLeaf to hear with her intense ears. "Oh, Master! Oh, how you turn me on!" HearthFoot purred. DeepSky watched her intently. "You will call me Master all night. You will talk dirty to me – Talk dirty to me, Kit." Deepsky grunted. "Oh, Master! I love having your huge dick in my pussy! I want it in me! I want your huge cock to go inside my little pussy, Master!" HearthFoot groaned. "Hey, SmallLeaf. C'mere, honey." DeepSky said seductively, drawing the she-cat near. "Put your tail in her tail-hole, honey." SmallLeaf didn't wait a moment, instantly ramming her tail up HearthFoot's tail-hole. HearthFoot shrieked in pain. DeepSky turned her over, now her back showing instead of stomach. "I didn't say stop, Kit." DeepSky hissed at HearthCloud. "Oh, Oh, Oh yes! Yess! Ram your tail up my ass, SmallLeaf! Don't stop! Ooh!" HearthCloud screamed for a moment then stopped, moaning again, but different. "Oh, Oh DeepSky! Ohhh! DeepSky, ram your huge cock into my pussy! I love how your hot dick feels in my thirsty pussy! Ohh!" DeepSky haven't even entered her yet. Her moaning for him, Made him twitch until he couldn't take it. SmallLeaf was ramming harder into HearthFoot, making HearthCloud stop moaning and scream. DeepStar yowled before ramming his cock – Only half – Into HearthFoot. Hearthfoot screamed again. His barbs scraped at her walls as he pounded her mercilessly, the she-cat screeching and moaning. "Oh yes! Deeper, SmallLeaf! Harder and Deeper, Master!" Deepsky grunted as he rammed. "Do you like it rough, Kit?' He growled. There was no reply. "I said, do you like it rough, Kit!? My ungrateful Kit will need to be punished." Deepsky pulled out of HearthPool's flooding pussy. Deepsky tore a branch delicately off a Rosebush, Pleased with the thorns. "Mas-!" HearthCloud started to call for him, but just before she could finish, the Black Tom jabbed the thorny stick right up her pussy. HearthFoot screamed, one of the loudest he'd heard from her. "ACK!" HearthFoot yowled. "We can stop now-" DeepSky didn't bother to pull out the stick, but SmallLeaf pulled her tail out reluctantly. HearthFoot frowned. "But I haven't cummed yet…" She mewled. "It was just a little meeting. Plan is a go, Tomorrow…"


	3. 3 The Ceremony

_**The Ceremony**_

"We have new rules." DeepSky pounced upon High Rock, Where every cat in SleuthClan sat beyond the tom. "Every cat will be getting better names. Our first rule – Kits are allowed to mate in the Nursery. Warriors, you are free to mate them. If they're willing to get pregnant at their age, seed them if you wish to, but ONLY Ones that want to or that hate mating. At six moons, Kits will become apprentices. The first thing they learn will be about mating. If an apprentice is unwilling to mate, come get my best warriors that I will be telling you who they are soon. Kit pregnancy goes the same for apprentices. We will not be doing it tonight because we are naming many cats, but every time an Apprentice becomes a Warrior, Their duty is to mate every cat in the Clan. If a Cat is found as a virgin at Warrior Age, they will immediately be sent to a Toy. Any cat is free to mate at any time to any toy, but if you want a specific Toy, come to me. Medicine Cats are to give their bodies to their patients, no matter what the cat wants, you are not to object. Is that it?" He looked to the side where Hearthfoot awaited him with a nod. "From now on, my name is DeepStar. HearthFoot, Step forward. Do you promise to uphold the Mating Code, and mate until your pussy is content?" HearthFoot walked in front of him with a seductive bow, raising her tail for the crowd to see her pussy. "I do." She answered sweetly. "Then by the power of Starclan, from this day forth, you shall be known as HearthPool. SleuthClan desires your ability to release countless amounts of cum and your love of my rape. – And from now on, you are my Deputy… And now a toy." HearthPool's grin widened. The most mating she ever wanted – and to give orders! "Thank you." Hearth **Pool** bent over and rasped at DeepStar's growing sheath. "HearthPool, HearthPool!" The Clan chanted. "SmallLeaf, Step forward. Do you promise to uphold the Mating Code, and mate until your pussy content?" DeepStar murmured seriously. "I do." The White She-Cat purred. "Then by the power of StarClan, from this day forth, you shall be known as LittlePussy, and my Medicine Cat. SleuthClan desires you ever-lasting tight pussy and your knowledge on herbs." LittlePussy bowed to him, copying HearthPool by licking his slightly released sheath. "Littlepussy, LittlePussy!" The Clan mocked again. "ThistleSpike, Step forward. Do you promise to uphold the Mating Code, and fuck every cat until you're content?" The Brown Tabby Tom stepped up to the rock, his face wide with the most seductive smirk. "I do." He answered deeply. "Then by the power of StarClan, from this day forth, you shall be known as HammerDick. SleuthClan desires you love to mate with both Toms and she-Cats, and you're wanting to father every kit." DeepStar mused. HammerDick bent over, pricking his tooth on DeepStar's sheath, making him whisper a moan. "HammerDick, HammerDick!" Everyone cheerfully chanted. "WetNose, step forward. Do you promise to uphold the Mating Code, and mate until your pussy is content?" WetNose nodded. "Then by the power of Starclan, from this day forth, you shall be known as LustLick. SleuthClan desires you're wanting to bear every kit possible, and your love to slurp cum." Wetnose bowed, rubbing her tongue on the outcoming tip to slurp little cum droplets. "PeachPelt, Step forward. Do you promise to uphold the Mating Code, and mate until your Pussy is content?" PeachPelt climbed onto the rock and nodded before she was even up. "Then by the power of Starclan, from this day forth, you shall be known as TenderKiss. SleuthClan desires your strong ability to lock lips, and having the longest heats ever existing." TenderKiss purred excitedly and passed on his sheath, instead holding close to him and locking her lips with his for moment before leaping down. "Bramblefur, Step forward. Do you promise to uphold the Mating Code, and fuck every cat until you're content?" Bramblefur nodded, his Black pelt sticking out from his neck. "Then by the power of Starclan, from this day forth, you shall be known as Thrustcock. SleuthClan desires your strength and speed when ramming into pussies." ThrustCock purred proudly, licking Deepstar's sheath. "TinyTail, Step forward. Do you promise to uphold the Mating Code, and mate until your pussy is content?" DeepStar breathed. So many cats to name… "I do." TinyTail responded. "Then by the power of Starclan, from this day forth, you shall be known as TinyPussy. SleuthClan adores how tight your pussy is." TinyPussy bent over, licking his dick that had now stretched out half way from all the licking. "Gingerfur, Step forward. Do you promise to uphold the Mating Code, and fuck every cat until you're content?" Gingerfur nodded once, crouching down to gnaw on Deepstar's dick, making it longer and longer, and Gingerfur didn't stop even when Deepstar continued. "T-Then by the power of S-Starclan, from t-this day f-forth, you s-shall be known a-as HugePenis. S-Sleuthclan desires h-how your cock is the b-b-biggest in S-SleuthClan." Deepstar moaned, but the crowd didn't care. HugePenis licked Deepstar's cheek and leaped off the rock. "WetStorm, Step forward. Do you promise to uphold the Mating code, and mate until your pussy is content?" The pale blue she-cat leaped on the rock, waving her ass. "I do." She answered flirtatiously. "Then by the power of Starclan, from this day forth, you shall be known as WetCore. SleuthClan loves how quickly you get wet, and your ability to easily seduce cats." Wetcore curled her tail under Deepstar's chin and leaped off. "EchoStripe, Step forward. Do you promise to uphold the Mating Code, and mate until you're pussy is content?" In an instant was her respond. "I do!" Deepstar chuckled. "Then by the power of Starclan, from this day forth, you shall be known as Echocum. SleuthClan loves your ability to squirt cum accurately." EchoCum licked his member hard and leaped off, twitching in happiness. "Cloudfur, Step forward. Do you promise to uphold the Mating Code, and fuck every cat until you're content?" CloudFur nodded strongly. "We have asked cats if they please to keep their name, and here they are now. Then by the power of Starclan, from this day forth, you shall remain Cloudfur. SleuthClan appreciates your help with training Apprentices." Cloudfur bowed and didn't do anything. Basically every cat knew he was shy, but really was a strong mater. "Peachrose, Step forward. Do you promise to uphold the Mating Code, and mate until you're pussy is content?" PeachRose nodded. "Then by the power of Starclan, from this day forth, you shall remain Peachrose. SleuthClan appreciates your help to teach kits the art of mating, and your ability to draw them in." Peachrose bent forward and lapped the full erection hard. "Our last Warrior, Lionfoot. Please step up. Do you promise to uphold the Mating Code, and fuck every cat until you're content?" Lionfoot nodded, rolling his tongue around the tip of Deepstar's member. "Then by the power of Starclan, from this day forth, you shall remain Lionfoot. Sleuthclan appreciates your teaching to kits who hate the art of mating." Lionfoot purred and leaped off. "We have new apprentices as well. Logkit, Dustkit, Whitekit, Rosekit, Rockkit, Petalkit and Foxkit, Please make a line on this rock. Do you all promise to learn every skill in the art of Mating, and become an expert Warrior?" Deepstar was supposed to do them separately, but a million warriors was too much, he wasn't going to add 6 more. "We do!" Petalkit didn't even speak, but Deepstar already knew what was coming to her. Logkit and Dustkit had the deepest voices. "Then by the power of Starclan, until you have mastered the arts of sex, you shall be named… Rapepaw, Rampaw, Cumpaw, Rosepaw, Rockpaw, Petalpaw and Foxpaw. Your mentors will be… Rapepaw, I will be your mentor. LittlePussy will mentor Rampaw. HammerDick will mentor CumPaw. Thrustcock will mentor Rosepaw. TinyPussy will mentor RockPaw. Cloudfur will mentor FoxPaw. Lionfoot, you won't mentor her, but I need you to teach Petalpaw a lesson on what happens if she disrespects the Leader. GrassHeart will be moved to the Elder's den. Our toys are HearthPool, Dune, Kestrel, Reed and I. Hammerdick, Thrustcock, Lionfoot HearthCloud and I are the warriors to grab if an apprentice won't mate." Everyone gasped in both shock and lust, but only as he said he was in the toy den. Deepstar was up for anything fun, since he couldn't get pregnant. He leaped off the rock, cats shuffling away. Deepstar looked around frantically and found the cats he was looking for. RapePaw! HammerDick! HugePenis! Thrustcock! Meet me in my den, I need to talk with you." He whispered.


	4. 4 The First Rape

_**The First Rape**_

The three cats smirked in lust with a nod. Deepstar purred, himself was deep in lust although his rod was back in his sheath. The Black tom blended into the darkness before seeing his asked cats arriving. "Where's Rapepaw?" The Tawny apprentice was nowhere to found. HugePenis shrugged. Hammerdick smirked wildly. From out of the darkness – Literally – fell a Black and Orange tom, landing straight on top of Deepstar. Deepstar moaned loudly as Rapepaw rubbed his sheath against Deepstar's tail-hole ferociously. Deepstar would do a high-pitched moan whenever Rapepaw's thistle-like barbs tore at his tail-hole. "You wanted us?" Rapepaw moaned seductively. Deepstar only replied with a moan. "I SAID DIDN'T YOU WANT US! Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Punishment for not listening to your master…" Deepstar still disn't respond, just moaning and moaning, eager for punishment. "Thistles and bracken." Rapepaw commanded the two. The ginger tom came back with thistles, the Brown with bracken. Rapepaw lifted Deepstar up by the scruff with ease, Deepstar limp in his apprentice's jaws. Rapepaw was basically a young warrior trapped in an apprentice's body. He easily pinned the Black leader against the wall of the den, stripping the bracken into ring shapes. He spreaded the leader's legs as far out as they would go and strapped then to the wall with the bracken, adding thistles. The bracken would dig into his skin if the Black tom tried to move, and the thistles would stick to his skin. "Punish me, Rapepaw!" Deepstar groaned. "Let's see how well you do." Deepstar grinned, pumping his ass out, His tail stick behind him to the wall to have a full view of his tail-hole. "I know what they are, but tell me what I'm going to do. I want to hear you give orders. And its master." Rapepaw growled. Deepstar brought his tail from under him reluctantly. "In this situation, like a tom to a she-cat, you would start off my licking my member until it's hard?" Deepstar felt weird saying this when his apprentice already knew, but… Meh. Rapepaw smirked and began licking his mentor's neck and occasionally nipping it. Moments of moaning from both toms passed before Rapepaw skimmed his tongue down his chest, reaching his mentor's erection. It was now fully erected, but not hard. "My slave is not hard?" Rapepaw hissed. Deepstar didn't even have time to start an objection before Rapepaw gulped at it, the tip down his throat, apparently not making him gag. Rapepaw began to pump his mouth on Deepstar's rod, placing the entire thing deep in his throat. "Thrustcock. Here." The hardest-thrusting Male stepped forward. "It's wet and hard. Do whatever you want to it." Thrustcock glanced around frantically and found leftover thistles. He glanced at Deepstar sternly before ramming half a thistle on the skin of hid dick so half was inside Deepstar's dick, the tip sticking out like a needle. "WHAT THE!?" Deepstar screamed. Thrustcock did this five times, pleased with the ring of thistles, blood trickling all over his leader's member. Deepstar was breathing heavily in long rasps from screaming so loud, maybe the kits even heard. Thrustcock purred. "Like it, Rapepaw?" Rapepaw mused back at Thrustcock with a nod. Thrustcock mumbled something under his breath before turning tail, Literally, Lifting his tail high so his ass was in full view. He plunged it down on the thistled cock, Deepstar the only one screaming when Thrustcock got more pain. "I never said for you to scream!" RapePaw hissed. He plunged his own cock down his leader's throat, which made Deepstar gag and cough, but Rapepaw didn't pull out. Suprisingly, Deepstar hadn't even struggled and gotten the brambles and thistles. "Up his ass, HugePenis and HammerDick. Stretch his tail-hole." RapePaw groaned but managed to say that sentence straight. Deepstar had stopped only half on screaming as his tongue danced around RapePaw's rod. When he did scream, RapePaw plunged the whole thing down his throat, barbs scraping at his throat. Blood now soaked Deepstar's dick and was trickling down his balls from the thistles and Thrustcock's ass, making a pool under him. HugePenis and Hammerdick stepped forward, and from watching all this happen, their rods was ready and hard. HugePenis truly did have the biggest cock in the Clan… Without mercy, HugePenis and HammerDick were up and at it with Deepstar's ass. **I've never felt so much pain before! There is no pleasure in this! I love it.** Deepstar thought with a groan. Rapepaw's head was thrown back and ramming faster but less hard into Deepstar's mouth as Deepstar sucked, nibbled, and licked his rod as hard as he could. Even Deepstar was drooling down his chin. From nothing else but sucking RapePaw, Deepstar felt his climax coming straight at Thrustcock. Within moments, the flood of cum shot straight into Thrustcock, with a deep mixture of blood. Pleased, Thrustcock and Rapepaw finished their little sessions. Thrustcock lifted his ass off from Deepstar and took out the little thistles, which had found their way deeper into the leader. RapePaw had shot a huge load of cum down Deepstar's throat, which the Leader gulped in a matter of moments. Hammerdick and HugePenis were now making Deepstar bleed through his ass, but yet, their cocks were covered in cum as well. "Not very stretched, but we've been at it all night. Maybe it's time for his break. There's more fun in the future." Rapepaw purred. Deepstar frowned at the loss, but maybe he was right. He was bleeding all over… Hammerdick and HugePenis frowned as well but pulled out, both of them not cummed yet. Rapepaw reluctantly slid to Deepstar, brushing his underfur with Deepstar's stomach as he tore out the brambles. Deepstar fell to the ground with a _**Thud!**_

"Training… Over…" He managed to say. Rapepaw bowed to the leader before snuggling up next to him with a passionate grin. The others bowed as well, exiting the den to leave the two lovebirds.


	5. 5 The Pregnant Apprentice 12

_**The Pregnant Apprentice**_

 _ **Part 1/2**_

"Cumpaw, Rosepaw, Rockpaw, Foxpaw and Petalpaw. Group training." It was Cloudfur, the long-furred White Tom. "Nothing to do with LionFoot, Petalpaw." He muttered, rousing up his own Apprentice, FoxPaw. FoxPaw upped Rockpaw, Rockpaw shoved Cumpaw, Cumpaw whipped Rosepaw with her tail, and Rosepaw gently nudged her sister Petalpaw to her paws. "Maybe it's not mating, Petalpaw." Rosepaw completely adored mating, but every cat knew she hated rape. Yet, sooner or later, it was coming to Petalpaw. "Doubt it. But LionFoot's not here so… Maybe I won't have to do it." Petalpaw chimed. "Oh, it's mating alright. And you're doing it." Cloudfur hissed. "Now get a move on before we're late!" FoxPaw inquired, sticking his head inside since he had followed his Mentor out of the den. "Oh… Maybe they'll go soft on you?" RosePaw whispered in her sister's ear, only for her to hear. Rockpaw was out next, followed by Cumpaw, Rosepaw and Petalpaw. Hammerdick, Thrustcock and Tinypussy brought up the rear. Cumpaw and Rosepaw were being checked out by their mentors, their two tails raised high to reveal their dripping pussies. "Fun morning?" Thrustcock grunted. Hammerdick replied with a seductive purr. "Fun morning."

"Here." Cloudfur announced. A whole ring in the middle of the forest was treeless. "Pretty!" Rosepaw and Cumpaw meowed at the same time. "Jinx!" Rosepaw announced. "Aw." Cumpaw laughed. **Heh. Kits.** Petalpaw thought with a little giggle. "You don't have the right to humor, Petalpaw!" A sudden deep voice said, and in an instant, Petalpaw was pinned stomach-down to the forest floor. "The fuck Lionfoot!?" Petalpaw cursed. The Golden Tabby Tom glanced around the clearing, where all but Rosepaw had backed away, all wide-eyed. "Petalpaw!" Rosepaw weeped. "Rosepaw? Rosepaw, help!" Petalpaw yowled. Lionfoot clenched tighter. "She **will** be helping you. Rosepaw, c'mere." Rosepaw gulped and stepped forward. Her only weakness was obedience. "Kit, position yourself at Petalpaw's head. Stop squirming, or pain will come. I'm refraining from painfully raping you, but squirm and you'll get it. Apprentices, Petalpaw and Rosepaw will be our demonstration, with the help of my ally and Foxpaw's mentor, Cloudfur." Cloudfur nodded slowly, taking notice of the glance Foxpaw gave him. Cloudfur winked. Rosepaw whispered in her sister's ear. "Sorry sis..." Petalpaw grunted in response to her sister's apologies, her fangs pricking at her lip. "Follow my orders, and by the end of today, you will love sex like you're sister and littermates. Rosepaw, let Petalpaw lick you're pussy. If any cat is in the same position as Petalpaw with a tom like me, the best idea is to grow." Lionfoot listed. Rosepaw was definitely eager, even if it was with her sex-hating sister. Her pussy was drooling from the walk to the Forest, and leaked onto the grass as it was put into full view of Petalpaw. Lionfoot opened his mouth but was stopped to command as Petalpaw placed her tongue on Rosepaw's wet core, swirling it slowly around her slimy pink folds, her tongue scraping at Rosepaw. Rosepaw through her head back in a series of moans. "Now, I'm only letting go of one of your paws. You're going to poke at Rosepaw's clit until she cums." He eased off on her Left paw, where Petalpaw poked a claw into her Rusty sister's clit, making her moan more and more. But now - There was a layer of higher moans. Lionfoot glared behind him, seeing all the other peers copying Rosepaw and Petalpaw. Tinypussy was in Petalpaw's place, with Thrustcock in Rosepaw's place and HammerDick pinning Tinypussy. Foxpaw was more on the Female's side. Now was Foxpaw being pinned by Cumpaw, with Rockpaw being licked at his sheath by Foxpaw. Lionfoot watched in amusement, with Cloudfur waiting. The whimper of Rosepaw let Lionfoot know she had cummed, and Petalpaw had recoiled, her paw and muzzle coated with sticky cum. "Keep licking! Now rub her clit." Petalpaw did so. Lionfoot had grown his dick from his sheath from watching, and was already hard. "Being a good kit, I will go easy. But if you wanted to go hard, a good thistled stick would suffice." Lionfoot rammed his cock straight into Petalpaw, but her scream was muffled as Rosepaw purposely smudged her sister's face in her pussy, the scream echoing through her body. "Good, Cumpaw. Use that tail of yours. Follow Hammerdick and I. Now, Cumpaw, You might be late on it, but all females are born a virgin. There will be a blockage in the pussy that the tail of a female or member of a tom will have to break. You must lose your virginity as an apprentice. It'll hurt at first, but it'll feel better." His rod proded at Petalpaw's wall before pulling out, Petalpaw wincing for she was ready for the worst. "I want to see you bleed so I will fuck you no more afterwards, but Cloudfur will." Lionfoot rammed back into her as hard as possible, his barbs tearing up at her insides. Her virginity broke, and blood spilled out of her wet pussy. But at the same time... He cummed inside her... In addition to a seed.


End file.
